Red Rose Thorn
by grapejuice101
Summary: Brie is a huge fan of "The Phantom of the Opera," and when she falls through a mirror, she wakes up and finds out she's in the movie, she's Christine's sister, and her life will change forever. Will she follow the movie or change it for good? NICE REVIEWS PLEASE! Erik/OC
1. The Audition

**Hello to all my fellow readers/writers. I am proud to announce my new Phantom of the Opera story. I have been planning to do this story for quite some time. ****I hope you like it and now I'm pleased to present, Red Rose Thorn.**

_"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me; once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

I opened my eyes as I finished my audition piece for the community theater. I was really nervous about this audition more than anything else. You see, this year the community theater is producing my all time favorite Broadway musical… PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! I have read the novel, seen the play over a million times, and the movie is one of my favorites. I guess you can call me a phangirl. I'm hoping for the part of Christine. A lot of people, including the actors auditioning, said I'm perfect for the role.

I was standing in front of the director, dance choreographer, and assistant director. The dance choreographer and assistant director smiled at me, while the director looked up from his notepad and said, "Thank you Miss Moliter, we will post the cast list later."

As I exited the room, I was immediately slammed by a body and it was squeezing me to death. It was my best friend Amber. Amber has long blond hair and brown eyes.

"Brie that was amazing!"

I looked at Amber and asked, "Were you listening at the door?"

Amber immediately let go of me and murmured, "Maybe."

I laughed after what she said. Amber always makes me laugh and is an amazing friend. About 30 minutes later, we were still waiting for the cast list to be posted. Amber was getting really frustrated from the wait. She's wasn't the most patient person you might know.

Finally the assistant director came out of the room and posted the cast list on the bulletin board. Immediately, everyone ran to the board to see what part they got. Amber grabbed my hand as we pushed the crowd away to see what part we got. After Amber looked at the list for a few seconds, she screamed with excitement.

"OH MY GOSH, I GOT THE PART OF MEG!"

She was so thrilled that she literally jumped into my arms. She really wanted the part of Meg as much as I want the part of Christine. Amber's eyes widen as she saw the cast staring at her and some were giggling at how hilarious she was. Amber released me and took a deep breath.

"What part did you get Brie," she asked.

I slowly walked up to the list and searched for my name. After a few seconds of searching, I found it.

BRIEANNA MOLITER- CHORUS/ CHRISTINE UNDERSTUDY

My heart sank lower than ever. I didn't get the part of Christine. Sure, I'm her understudy, but it's not the same.

"I didn't get it Amber," I sadly whispered.

Amber was shocked when she heard me. "What? You should have Christine's role… wait, who's playing Christine?" We looked back at the list and both of our eyes widen. "MEGAN REYNOLD! That's not fair; I don't want to pretend she's my bff. She was horrible at singing 'Think of Me.'"

"Its fine Amber," I said.

"No it's not fine. She always gets the leading role. She was Lorie in 'OKLAHOMA,' she was Nancy in 'OLIVER,' and she was Belle in 'BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.' Everyone knows she gets the roles because her dad pays a lot of money for the community theater."

"Again, its fine. I should be use to this. I'm always in the chorus or the understudy."

Amber sighed as she gave me a side hug. The director came out of the room and Amber looked like she wanted to punch his face really bad. She and I were both still upset that I didn't get the part and Amber has to be "friends" with Megan. The director told the cast that practice starts tomorrow at 2 o'clock sharp. I looked at the front of the group and saw Megan smirking at me before looking back at the director. Most of the cast looked at me with sympathy since they knew that this was going to be another Megan show. Amber and I were about to walk out of the front door when I remembered something.

_Oh shoot, I forgot I left my purse in the dressing room_, I thought.

I told Amber that I would meet her at the car. I ran back into the theater. I walked into the dressing room and found my purse next to a standing mirror. As I pick up my purse, I looked at myself in the mirror. All I wanted was the part of Christine. I sadly shook my head and I turned away from the mirror.

I was about to leave when the lights in the dressing room suddenly flicked off, leaving me in the dark. I stopped walking as I looked around the dressing room.

"Ok, this a bit creepy," I said to myself.

Maybe the power went out. I walked faster to door and pull the handle to open it, but to my dismay the door was locked. Shocked and fearful, I tried to pull the handle harder thinking it was stuck. A thought came to me head and I started laughing.

"Very funny Amber, the joke's over. Open up."

I waited to hear a laugh behind the door or hear her saying 'I can't hear you,' but I heard nothing. My smile dropped when I realized she didn't lock the door. I pulled the handle harder and started to bang on the door for someone to hear me.

"Hello, this isn't funny. Please open the door… I mean it, OPEN THIS DANG DOOR!"

I suddenly felt a cool breeze sweep over me. My whole body unexpectedly froze. Why did I get a bad feeling someone was watching me? I looked behind me to make sure no one was there. Nope, no one here except me and a tall standing mirror. I looked back at the standing mirror and my eyes expanded when I swore I heard something. I placed my purse down by the door. I slowly walked closer to the mirror, but stopped when I heard something very clearly.

"_I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music."_

I looked around the room to make sure this wasn't someone's, aka Megan Parker, sick joke on me. I slowly turned back to the mirror and paced to it leisurely. As I got closer to the mirror, I heard the song again, but much louder.

"_I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music…"_

I placed my hand on the glass of the mirror, but to my surprise I went through the mirror. I screamed as I tumbled down as my whole world turned into darkness.

**And there you have it. The first chapter of Red Rose Thorn. Was it good? Do you have any ideas u think you want in the story? Please review! Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	2. Hannibal

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the musical or the movie. I only own my OC'S Brie and Amber._

**Hey my fellow readers. I want to thank you for all your reviews, favs, and alerts. It means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I wrote this long chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun hit the glass of the window. I sighed as I slowly closed my eyes and I laid my head on a pillow. Wait… pillow? I immediately shot up from the bed I was in and realized, I have no idea where I am. I looked around and saw I was in a little room with a bed, a small dresser, a dressing screen, a window and more. I moved my hand to find a light switch when I realized I couldn't find one. There was no electricity anywhere. I saw a small candle stick on top of my dresser. The first thought that came to me was I've been kidnapped. I was literally freaking out.

"Ok, don't panic. Maybe one of the actors found me and I'm in an old fashion hospital. Oh who am I kidding, I've been kidnapped. What am I going to do? Again Brie, don't panic!"

I was still pacing back and forth when I heard someone knock on the door. It startled me as I ran back to the bed.

"Brieanna, are you awake?"

I was too afraid to answer. What am I suppose to say? I saw the door knob jiggle and I immediately grabbed the closest thing for protection. It was the candlestick. The door opened and my mouth dropped. Standing in front of me were Emmy Rossum and Miranda Richardson. I dropped the candlestick and covered my mouth from screaming. It would have been more like a fan scream.

Emmy instantly ran to me and hugged me. I was lucky I didn't faint. However, I was confused. I realized that she was comforting me. Why was she comforting me?

"Sh, sh, it's ok sister. Did you have another nightmare about Father," she asked me.

Wait, sister? Why did Emmy call me sister?

"What… who… sis…"

Well, that was the only thing I could say at that moment. Emmy looked at me very concerned.

Miranda walked up to us and said, "Christine, we have to hurry or Madman will be upset if all three of us are late for rehearsals again."

My eyes widen when I heard what she had said. She called Emmy, Christine. But how can that be? Her name is Emmy… right?

"Christine," I whispered as I was trying to think.

A thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered I was in the dressing room… the voice… AND FALLING INTO THE MIRROR!

Christine smiled at me as she walked to my dresser and pulled out an outfit that looks like one of the slaves' costumes from Hannibal in the Phantom of the Opera movie.

"You better hurry and put your costume on. Meg and I will be right back so we can go to rehearsals," she said.

When she and Meg left the room, I was still stunned at what was going on. I'm in the Phantom of the Opera Movie… OMG I'M IN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA MOVIE! Ok calm down, you're overreacting. I might not be in the movie… but what if I am?

I ran to the dressing screen and changed into the costume. I found some ballet shoes next to the bed and I braided my hair. About ten minutes later, Christine and Meg were at my door.

"Come on Brie, we're late," said Meg.

"I'm coming."

All three of us ran down the hall, down a spiral stairs, and we pointed our ballet shoes in this chalky scrub. As we ran to where the other ballet girls and Madam Giry were, I realized I was in the movie. As we were stretching, Madam Giry walked to us to make sure we were doing the stretches right. She looked at me and smiled. She nodded her head and continued to check on the other girls. Thank God I've been in Macy's Dance Academy for 15 years. I would have looked like a fool, if I hadn't taken dance class. After stretching, I looked around the Opera stage. I was still star struck on how it looked more amazing in real life, than in the movie. I know I saw everything in the movie, but I was not planning on missing everything live. All of the sudden, I heard something that sounded like a window breaking… or should I say someone.

"_The trophy from our saviors, from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!"_

Standing on center stage was none other than Carlotta herself. I giggled to myself as I remembered Amber saying Megan was like Carlotta's twin. Loud and annoying. Carlotta tossed the head dummy that she was holding, to one of her servants. The maid who was holding her dog immediately held him up to Carlotta.

"Madame."

A group of people in costumes, some costumes not even finished, started marching on the stage and began to sing. It was the chorus for Hannibal.

"_With feasting and dancing and song! Tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng! Returned to bring salvation! The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground! Hear the drums! Hannibal Comes!_"

I giggled as I saw Carlotta trip on her dress. She turned to one of her maids and sneered at her.

"You made my dress train to long!"

As Carlotta was distracted by her dog, I saw Piangi and mini Piangi walking to center stage. I'm still shocked to see the characters in the movie right in front of me. I looked at the mini Piangi as he mimicked Piangi. I always wonder why he was in the movie. Piangi stood there high and proud as he began to sing.

"_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp!_"

Reyer rolled his eyes as he tried to stop the orchestra, because Piangi messed up again.

"Er, er Gentlemen...Gentlemen...er," he started to say.

Before he could comment on Piangi, walking to the stage were Lefevre, Firmin, and Andre. Now I know I'm at the beginning of the movie.

Lefevre turns to Firmin and Andre and said, "This way, as you can see, rehearsals are underway for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal."

Reyer was completely annoyed at Lefevre for interrupting the rehearsal and he called out, "Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing."

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry...Ladies and Gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention? As you know there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these rumors were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you...to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populair...Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

Everyone clapped for their new managers. You can tell Firmin was the serious one, because he stood tall and nodded his head, while Andre smiled and waved to everyone.

"I'm sure you've read of their recent fortune in the junk business," said Lefevre.

Andre glared at him as he corrected, "Scrap metal, actually."

I rolled my eyes as I heard one of the Chorus girls whisper, "They must be rich."

Andre beamed at the crowd as he said, "And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron..."

"The Vicomte de Chagney," Firmin finished.

My eyes widen as I saw Patrick Wilson, aka Raoul, walking up to Andre and Firmin. I have to admit it, Raoul is kind of cute. When I saw him in the movie, I thought he was alright, but boy was I wrong. Christine is such a lucky girl. Ok Brie, snap out of it.

I couldn't help but say, "Oh my gosh, it's really him."

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked to see Christine's hand on my shoulder with a dreamy look on her face. She was staring at Raoul like they were the only two people in the room.

Meg walked up behind us and asked, "Who is he?"

"He's name is Raoul," I said to her.

Christine turned to Meg and whispered to her, "Before our father died, at the house by the sea, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte and he called Brie Little Lette."

I smiled at her. Oh cool, Raoul gave me a nickname too, I thought. I do like Raoul, but I love Erik more. I cried when I saw the ending of the movie and the musical.

Meg smiled at us and whispered, "Christine, Brie, he's so handsome."

Raoul grinned as he said to every person, "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire."

We all clapped for him, but of course the stupid diva herself wanted to be center of attention as she walked up to Raoul. She placed her hand in his to allow him to kiss it. Raoul looked disgusted as he pecked at her hand. Carlotta looked at Lefevre expecting him to introduce her.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons," Lefevre said trying to please the "princess."

Her maids knew she wanted more attention as they said, "Brava Brava Brava Brava."

"Cough, diva, cough," I said in my hand.

Meg and Christine giggled as they heard me.

"Ahem!"

Lefevre looked to Piangi with a forced smile. "And Signor Ubaldo Piangi."

As the cast clapped, Piangi smiled and bowed. By now Raoul looked like he wanted to get away from Carlotta and Piangi, well mostly Carlotta.

"An honor signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies monsieur."

Reyer smiled as he said, "Thank you, monsieur. Once more if you please signor."

Carlotta turned to her maids as they fixed her costume. "He love me, He love me."

Christine and I waited for Raoul to identify us, but alas, he just passed us without even glancing at us. Christine sighed as she looked at Meg disappointed.

"He wouldn't even recognize us," she said.

Meg sadly smiled at her and replied, "He didn't see you two."

"Trust me, you'll see him again," I told her.

Christine smiled at me before giving me a small hug. We suddenly heard the orchestra begin the music again. The ballet dancers stated to perform their dance. To my surprise, I started to perform the dance, like I known it be heart. I guess since I was in the movie, it changed me to look like I belonged here. Madame Giry ushered Firmin and Andre away from us, so they wouldn't be in our way.

"If you please monsieur. We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet."

Andre nodded and said, "I see why, especially that little blonde angel."

Madame Giry smiled as she said, "My daughter, Meg Giry."

Firmin looked at Christine and said, "And that exceptional beauty. No relation I trust?"

"Christine Daae. Promising talent Monsieur Firmin; very promising."

As I was continually dancing doing twirls, I could hear Firmin ask Madame Giry, "And what about that beauty over there?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Madame Giry looking right at me and smile. "That is Christine's sister Brieanna Daae. A talented and sweet child. Also very promising like her sister."

"Daae did you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

"His only daughters, orphaned at seven and six when they came to live and train in the ballet dormitories."

Firmin looked very interested when he heard what Madame Giry said about Christine and I. "Orphans you say?"

Madame Giry knew what he was thinking and became very defensive. "I think of them as my daughters also. Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side."

As the chorus began to sing again, one unfortunate male chorus member accidentally stepped on Carlotta's dress. She was not happy at all.

"Ah me! Not on my dress! Why?"

"_The Trumpeting elephants sound. Hear, Romans, now and tremble. Hark to their step on the ground! Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_"

As the song ended and the dancers did their final pose, you can tell Carlotta was pissed off at Firmin and Andre. The reason was because they were paying more attention to the ballet dancers and not her. As I stood up from the pose, feet hurting a little bit, I could hear Carlotta being over dramatic.

"All day! All they want is the dancing!"

I walked over to Christine and whispered to her, "This is not going to be good."

She nodded her head as we watched Carlotta walking up to the new managers.

"Well, the Vicomte de Chagney is very excited about tonight's gala," said Lefevre.

Carlotta smiled smugly as she said, "Ah, ah-ha-ha. Allora Allora Allora. I hope, he is as excited by the dancing girls as your new managers are! Because I will not be singing! Adiamo, tutti! No, it is finito. Finished!Get my doggy; bring my doggy, bye bye."

I giggled to myself because I always laughed at that part. I don't know why, but I loved it when she said, 'Get my doggy; bring my doggy, bye bye.'

Andre looked at Lefevre in shock and asked, "What do we do?"

Lefevre of course stated the obvious. "Grovel...Grovel, Grovel"

"Right."

Carlotta continued to walk as she said, "I'm going now, it is finished."

Firmin rushed to her and said, "World renowned artist and great beauty."

"Principessa, Bella Diva," said Andre.

"Si, si, si!"

"Goddess of Song," Firmin said to her.

"E vero!"

Andre suddenly had a thought that could win the diva back to stay. "Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in act 3 of Hannibal? Perhaps if Signora…"

Carlotta however interrupted him. "Yes, Yes! Ma, No! Because I have not my costume for act 3 because somebody not finish it! And I hate my hat!"

As her seamstress looked embarrassed for disappointing Carlotta and the managers pleading for her to stay, Carlotta "pretended" to cry and be upset.

"But I wonder Signora, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course Monsieur Reyer objects," said Firmin pleadingly.

"No, _aspetta, aspetta._" Carlotta interrupted Firmin. Everyone waited for her answer as she took a deep breath and smiled. "If my managers command. Monsieur Reyer?"

Reyer smiled mockingly at her and said through his teeth, "If my diva commands."

Carlotta's smile dropped before saying to him, "Yes I do." She marched right back to center stage. "Everybody very quiet."

"And here we go," I whispered.

"She always wants the attention," whispered Christine.

Andre walked over to Lefevre and asked, "Monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?"

"My health."

"I see."

As Carlotta walked to center stage, she was shushing everyone and then she saw me talking to Christine and Meg and yelled, "You as well, little toad."

My mouth dropped when I heard her. SHE DID NOT JUST CALL ME A TOAD! Erik better drop the backdrop on her fast, before I kill her myself. Christine and Meg must have sensed my anger, as they tried to calm me down.

Reyer walked back to his podium and looked up at Carlotta. "Signora."

Carlotta grabbed her throat spray from one of her maids and sprayed it into her mouth. "Maestro." As the piano player began the song, all I could think was if she sounded horrible in the movie, I am so not going to like this. "_Think of me, Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye._" Oh… My… Gosh… This is awful. "_Remember me, once in awhile, please promise me you'll try._" Any time would be great Erik!"_When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free…_"

All of the sudden, Meg screamed as the backdrop plunged down onto Carlotta. Christine pulled me out of the way so I wouldn't get hit by the backdrop. Thank God that nightmare of her singing was over. I looked up at the rafts and I could have sworn I saw movement up there. My heart pounded with excitement… it has to be him, the Phantom!

Reyer gasp at what happen to Carlotta. "Oh my God! Signora!"

"I hate you! Lift it up!"

As some of the members of the cast were helping Carlotta, Meg grabbed my hand and said, "He is here, The Phantom of the Opera!"

I looked back up the rafts and smiled to myself. Thank you so much Erik.

"Signora, are you all right? Buquet! For God's sake, what's going on up there," said Lefevre.

Buquet ran to the pulley and started to pull the backdrop up. I knew he was spying on ballet girls and was not at his post. That sick pervert. "Please Monsieur, don't look at me. As God's my judge I wasn't at my post. Please Monsieur, there's no one there, or if there is well, then, it must be a ghost."

The cast gasped and whispered about the Phantom. I looked to my left and saw Madame Giry pick up something. My eyes widen as I saw in her hands was a letter with a red wax skull seal. The Phantom's letter.

Andre turned to Carlotta and trembled as he spoke. "Signora, these things do happen..."

Carlotta looked shocked as she started to yell, "For the past three years these things do happen, and did you do stop them from happening? No! And you two, you are just as bad as him. 'These things do happen.' Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Bring my doggy and my boxy!"

As she dramatically walks off of the stage with her maids behind her, I couldn't help but say, "Good riddance."

Piangi looked at Firmin and Andre before he said, "Huh...amateurs."

You can still hear Carlotta's annoying voice as she said, "Now you see, bye bye, I am really leaving."

When Carlotta was finally gone, Lefevre turned to Firmin and Andre and said, "Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia."

Reyer took out his hanky as he started to swipe away his sweat from his forehead. Andre looked at Reyer nervously and asked, "Signora Guidicelli! She will be coming back won't she?"

As Reyer shrugged his shoulders, Madame Giry walked up to them with the letter in her hand. "You think so monsieur? I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

Firmin groaned with annoyance. "Oh God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!"

"He welcomes you to his Opera House..."

Firmin looked offended at her statement. "His opera house!"

"And commands that you continue to leave box 5 empty, for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?"

"Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month."

Firmin was extremely shock when he heard her and grabbed the letter. "20,000 Francs!"

Madame Giry smirked as she said, "Perhaps you can afford more. With the Vicomte as your patron?"

Firmin growled as he started to tear the letter to shreds. "Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight. When the Vicomte was to join us for the gala, but, obviously we shall have to cancel as it appear we have lost our star!"

Reyer and the entire cast gasped at the news. Christine and Meg looked upset about this. As for me, I just stood there calm and cool. I mean hello, I know what's going to happen.

Andre was trying to find a way for the show to go on. "But surely there must be an understudy?"

Reyer laughed and looked at Andre like he has two heads. "Understudy? There is no understudy for La Carlotta!"

Firmin looked very irritated as he sternly said, "A full house Andre, we shall have to refund a full house!"

I knew what was going to happen next. Madame Giry would say Christine will sing it in three, two, one…

"Brieanna Daae could sing it sir."

And there it is, Brieanna Daae could sing… wait…WHAT!

**AAAAHHH, A CLIFFHANGER! I hope you like it so far. You can check my polyvore to see my OCs and what outfits they're wearing. Please, don't forget to review and please nice reviews. Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	3. Think of Me

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the musical or the movie. I only own my OC'S Brie and Amber._

**Hey everyone, here's my next chap. I'll try to update the next chap soon. I am dedicating this chap to my good friend AmberRedRose who has been very supportive of me with this story. Check her stories out! Remember I have a polyvore, if you want to see what Brie is wearing for the chapter. Please don't forget to review, nice reviews please. Enjoy the chapter.**

No, no, no, no. This was not supposed to happen. Christine was supposed to sing, not me! If I sang the song, then the whole movie would fall apart! I looked at Christine to see her facial expression. She looked shocked as well, but she was smiling as she looked at me.

"Christine, I can't do this. You should sing it" I whispered to her, hoping she'd agree with me.

Christine looked at me like I'd hit my head.

"This is a perfect opportunity for you Brie. You should do it," she encouraged me.

My eyes widened with shock. She's telling me to do WHAT? I was about to say something else to her when Andre interrupted me.

"What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly."

I narrowed my eyes at him when I heard what he had said. Ok, I know I've seen this in the movie, but it was still insulting. Christine rubbed my shoulder to comfort me. Madame Giry looked at me and smiled proudly.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher," she said.

That must have got Andre's attention as he asked me, "Who?"

I was still frightened at what was going on. I looked at Christine and looked back at Andre who was waiting patiently for my answer.

"I don't know Sir," I said meekly.

Firmin rolled his eyes before asking "What about her older sister, Christine was it? Can't you sing the song?"

I looked back at Christine hoping, no praying that she'd sing instead of me. I mean, if she sings the song 'Think of Me' then the movie would go back to way it's supposed to be. My heart sank when I heard what she said next.

"I'm a dancer Monsieur. My sister Brieanna is the singer."

I'm dead, I am SO dead. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Madame Giry place her hand on my shoulder.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur. She has been well taught," she said.

Andre and Firmin looked at each other before Andre sighed and said, "All right, come on. Don't be shy. Come on, come along, just…"

I looked back at Christine, before I slowly walked center stage. In my head I kept on thinking, 'Ok Brie, you got this. Think like it's just the audition at the community theater. You sang the song many times before. Just take a deep breath and sing.'

As I stood at center stage, Reyer returned to his podium and said to me, "From the beginning of the aria then please mademoiselle."

I nodded my head slowly, as I heard the pianist begin playing the song. As I took a slow deep breath, I could hear Firmin whispering to Andre.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves."

Andre, who was trying to think positively replied, "She is very pretty."

Hearing my cue, I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me; once in a while please promise me you'll try."_

I was unaware of the cast, dancers, and the crew. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring at me. They were in awe at my singing. I opened my eyes and nervously looked back at Madame Giry, Christine, and Meg. Christine was smiling. She was really proud of me. Meg was also beaming. Madame Giry raised her hand as she was telling me to continue. I grinned back and turned back to the empty audience.

_"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

As soon as I finished the last note, I waited for what Andre and Firmin would say. It felt like hours waiting in the silence. I was starting to panic and felt almost sad again. Did I sing something wrong? Did they want me to sing the part? I felt like this was the audition all over again, and Megan was going to get the lead again. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone clapping. I looked behind me to see the whole cast was clapping now and whistling at me. I felt really good inside.

Andre was beaming at me when he shouted, "We have our star!"

I couldn't believe it! I'm going to sing at the ACTUAL Opera Populair! It's been a dream of mine since I had seen the movie. Christine and Meg ran up to me and they both smashed me into a hug. I could tell they were happy for me.

Madame Giry quickly led Christine and me away from everyone else and into the Prima Donna dressing room. As she opened the doors to the dressing room, I stood in awe as I looked around the room. It looked exactly like the one in the movie. Pink walls, pink and white pillows, a large bed, a small makeup dresser, a dressing screen, and more. What caught my attention was this huge standing mirror that was on the wall. My eyes widen as I realized that I was looking at THE MIRROR! I wonder if Erik is looking through it right now.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Madame Giry walked to the door and opened it. It was the seamstress carrying a costume. I nearly gasped as I saw what she was holding. In her hands was the exact dress that Christine wore in the movie. The costume was a long pure white, puffy dress with crystals on the bottom of it. I couldn't believe that I was going to be wearing it.

After I put the dress on, Christine helped me with my hair. Madame Giry had to leave because she had to make sure the dancers were ready. She let Christine stay and help me out before Christine had to go back to the other dancers. Christine was smiling as she was placing small little star crystals in my now curly hair.

"Brie you look so beautiful. You look exactly like Mother. Father would be very proud of you," she said.

I smiled back at her looking at the small mirror on the makeup dresser.

"Do you think he would be," I asked.

"Of course, sister. And besides, our Angel of Music is too."

My smile dropped when I heard Angel of Music. "Christine, can I ask you something? Have you heard from the Angel?"

Christine stopped placing the crystal in my hair and sat down next to me. "I have Brie. He tells me stories and comforts me. I know he's been giving you singing lessons and sometimes I hear you sing in your room."

I was confused about something. "Does he give you lessons too?"

Christine smiled at me and said, "Oh sister, how many times have I told you? You're the one he gives lessons to. You have the singing gift sister, and I am so proud of you."

I smiled at her and hugged her. Since in real life I'm an only child, it feels good to have an older sister like Christine. We let go of each other when we heard a knock at the door. Christine answered it and saw it was Meg.

"Christine, we have to go and practice. We have about an hour before the show," Meg said.

Christine nodded before smiling at me and kissed my forehead. They both wished me luck before they left the Prima Dona dressing room. I sighed as I stood up and walked to the tall standing mirror. As I was looking at myself in the mirror, I still couldn't believe that I was about to perform in an actually Opera House and that I would be singing one of my favorite Broadway songs.

I didn't realized that time went by so quickly. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door and I heard someone say behind the door, "30 minutes until the curtain is opened Miss Daae."

As I walked out of the door of the dressing room, I was unaware that there was someone looking at me behind the mirror. The opera was going very smoothly. It was indeed a full house tonight. The audience was wearing beautiful attire, jewelry, and some of the women had fans to keep themselves cooled down from the heat. I had to admit, I was REALLY nervous about performing tonight. However, I was still shocked that I knew every line of the songs, even the ones that weren't in the Broadway musical. Now it was time for the 'Think of Me' song. The scenery from the backdrop was gorgeous. They even had real live horses on stage. I sang the first half of the song already and waited for my next cue.

"_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember stop and think of me . . . Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things which might have been . . . Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back  
on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day, when I won't think of you…"_

As I sang that last note, the audience was applauding for me. Up in Box 5, I could have sworn I heard Raoul sing the next line in the song. _  
_  
_"Can it be? Can it be Brie?"_ In the corner of my eye, I could see Raoul stood up from his seat and called out "Bravo!" and he left the box. I waited for my next cue before I began to sing again.

_"We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea - but please promise me, that sometimes you… will… think… OF ME!"_

After I sang the last note of the song, the audience stood up and applauded for me. I couldn't believe it! I felt like I was on cloud nine. As I was curtseying, roses and other flowers were being tossed to me from the audience. I looked to the right from backstage to see Christine and Meg smile and clapping for me with the other cast.

As I continued to curtsey, I could hear Andre from one of the boxes calling out, "Brava! Magnifica! Stupenda!"

I looked at Reyer down at the orchestra pit as he mouthed "Bravo" to me. I mouthed back "Thank you" to him. I continued to smile and stare at the standing audience as I kept thinking to myself, 'I can't believe this is really happening to me. I just hope I don't make things worse because I'm in the movie now.'

**And there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. Again… PLEASE NICE REVIEWS! Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	4. Angel of Music

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took forever to post this chapter and sorry if it's short. I've been really busy this summer and I'm getting ready to go back to school. **

**I want to make a dedication to this chapter for ****seasidewriter1 for helping me so much with this chapter and being an awesome friend. Check out her stories.**

**I do have some great news… TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! So please, great reviews would be awesome and don't forget to look on my polyvore to see what my OC Brie is wearing in the chap. **

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Brie. Enjoy the chapter.**

As the curtain closed, after the final bow, I was being congratulated by the cast and crew. I felt so happy that I finally got to live my dream. I had never gotten so many praises back in my world. I was always in the chorus or the understudy.

I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Christine. She smiled at me and immediately hugged me.

"Brie, I am so proud of you."

I looked at her all confused because I couldn't hear her from the noise everyone was making.

"What?"

She looked at me and screamed out, "I said, I am so proud of you."

But alas, I still couldn't hear her.

"I can't hear you."

Christine sighed before she looked around before grabbing my hand and pulled me through the crowd of cast and crew. We walked down a hallway and down a spiral stairs. Christine opened the doors to the chapel room and we walked in.

I looked around in awe of the room. It's so beautiful. There was a glass stain window of angels, candles, a cross hanging over the wall, and more.

I looked back at Christine to see her sitting on the floor and was looking at one of the candles. I sat down beside her to see what she was looking at. In front of one of the candles was a picture of her father Gustave Daae. Now that I think of it, in this world, he's my dad too. I suddenly became sad as a thought came to me. Will I ever see my family and Amber ever again?

Christine touched my shoulder when she saw a tear slide down m face.

"What's wrong sister," she asked.

I couldn't tell her the truth to why I was crying about missing my family, so I said, "I just miss father very much."

Christine smiled sadly at me before she gave me a hug.

"It's alright Brie. I miss him too and he would be so proud of you." She released me from the hug and picked up one of the sticks used to light the candles. She turned to me and said, "Here, why don't you light father's candle?"

I smiled at her as I took the stick from her. I placed the end on the stick at one of the already lit candles and lit Gustave's candle. As I blew the end of the stick, Christine grabbed my hand as we looked at the candle. All of the sudden, there was a voice that sounded so magical in the air.

"_Brava Brava Bravissima!"_

I nearly gasped when I heard the voice… HIS voice! I couldn't help but smile as big as I could. Christine squeezed my hand and I looked at her to see her smiling as well.

"It's our angel," she whispered to me.

Erik, he's here I thought. Inside of me, I was literally jumping with joy. He's not only Christine's angel… BUT MINE AS WELL! Now I know I'm dreaming…or it's a dream come true. There was another voice we heard that sounded like Meg's.

"_Christine...Brieanna."_

"_Christine…Brieanna,"_ sang Erik, aka the Phantom.

Man, I always get chilled when I hear him sing. Christine and I continued to search for the voice from where we were sitting. We snapped back to reality when we saw Meg enter the chapel and walked right to us.

"_Where in the world have you two been hiding? Really Brie you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?" _sang Meg.

Christine and I looked at each other and smiled. I knew that Christine was about to tell Meg hers, well now ours, angel of music secret.

"Meg...When your mother brought us here to live, whenever we'd come down here alone two light a candle for our father, a voice from above would sing to us," said Christine.

I know what happened but then I started to say, "And in my dreams he was always there. You see...when our father lay dying he told us we would be protected by an angel. An Angel of Music."

Meg looked confused as she asked, "Christine...do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching your sister Brie?"

Christine smiled at me and said, "Who else Meg? Who?"

I smiled to myself because I realized that the next song was "Angel of Music," and I loved this song. When I heard the melody to the song, the words from the song would come out of my mouth.

"_Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him. And I know he's here," _I sang out softly.

Christine looked around the chapel room as she sang, "_Here in this room he call me softly. Somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius..."_

As we all stood up, Meg grabbed my hand and sang to me, "_Brie you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true." _She then took Christine hand and sang, "_Christine you're talking in riddles. And it's not like you."_

We exited the chapel and we were walking backstage where the backdrops were hanging.

"_Angel of Music. Guide and Guardian! Grant to me your glory," _Christine and I sang together

"_Who is this Angel? This..." _sang Meg

Suddenly all three of us sang our hearts out. "_Angel of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange Angel."_

All of a sudden, Christine stopped where she was and looked scared.

"_He's with me even now."_

Meg looked concerned for her friends as she grabbed Christine's hands.

"_Your hands are cold," _she snag.

"_All around me."_

I turned Christine's head to see she was pale as a ghost.

"_Your face Christine, it's white," _I sang softly.

"_It frightens me," _sang Christine as she was shaking in fear.

Meg and I both sang together, "_Don't be frightened."_

As we continued to walk slowly backstage, I looked up in the rafters and staring down at us was sick, drunken, perverted man, Buquet. I knew he was listening in on us, and now he knows about our angel of music. As Meg, Christine and I walked back to the Prima Donna Dressing Room, all I could think about was I can't wait to see what happens next.

**And there you have it. Again, please nice reviews! I don't know when my next update, because I'm starting school soon. Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	5. The Rose, Raoul, And the Mirror

**Hey everyone, I'm so glad I was able to write this chapter. This is my favorite chapter so far. Just to warn you guys, I might not be able to update soon because I'm back in college and I'm in a play that I wrote. Don't forget to send NICE reviews and check out my polyvore. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Brie. **

As Meg, Christine, and I were walking back to the Prima Donna Room, we were suddenly bombarded by admirers and supporters from the audience. They were pushing to get to me, holding roses and flowers for me to take. I could barely hear with all the shouting and clapping going around the girls and me. I don't know if I was surprised or worried with all the pushing and attention I was getting. I looked over at Meg and Christine to see them squished and scared from the crowd. Thankfully we were saved by none other than Madame Giry.

As she grabbed my hand, she turned to her daughter and said, "Meg, you and Christine go back to the ballet dorms. I'll escort Brieanna back to the Prima Donna Room."

Meg nodded her head as she understood what her mother had said. I gave Christine and Meg a quick hug before they departed to their dorms. As Madame Giry and I continued to walk to the Prima Donna Room, I saw over one of the admirer's shoulder, Christine stop and hug someone. I smiled when I realized she was talking to Raoul. I was a little worried if Erik knew they were talking, hugging, and completely in love. I mean, Erik loves Christine like in the movie and the Broadway musical… right?

Finally, Madame Giry and I reached the Prima Donna room. As I walked back into the magnificent room, I could hear Madame Giry saying, "No...No!"

I knew she was telling the admirers, who were still trying to see me and hand me flowers, that I didn't wish to be disturbed. I was so shocked to see the room was filled with beautiful flowers. I guess I did do an amazing job tonight! I sat down in front of the makeup dresser as I thought about my best friend back home. I really missed her and my family. She would love it here as much as I do. If only Amber was here to see this. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Madame Giry smiling at me.

"You did very well my dear," she said. "He is pleased with you."

I was confused at first, but my eyes widen when I saw what she was holding in her hand. In her hand was a red rose with a black ribbon tied on the stem. I slowly and carefully took the flower out of her hand. I was paying too much attention to the rose, that I didn't noticed Madame Giry quietly exited the room. I could not believe it. I'm actually holding the famous rose that only one person hands out. This rose created a lot of questions which went through my mind. Why is HE giving me this rose? Wasn't Christine supposed to have the rose? What the hell is going on?

As I slowly touched the bloody red peddles, I hardly noticed the door slowly open in the room. My eyes widen when I heard someone talk.

"Little Lette let her mind wonder. Little Lette thought, "Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins and shoes?"

I turned my head and nearly gasped as I saw standing in front of me was Raoul. I looked in his hands to see a large bouquet of flowers.

"Raoul," I said.

Raoul smiled at me as he placed the flowers down on a small table.

He turned back to me and said, "Or of riddles or frocks?"

Since I memorized the lines I automatically said, "Those picnics in the attic."

"Or of chocolates?"

"Father playing the violin in front of us and Christine."

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north."

"No - what I love best, Lotte and Lette said, is when I'm asleep in my bed _and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'"_

Both Raoul and I sang sweetly, "_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"_

I was smiling with happiness. Raoul was right here standing in front of me. He immediately grabbed me and hugged me. I realized that the way he was hugging me was like a brotherly love hug, not a lover's hug.

Raoul released me and said, "You sang like an angel tonight."

I smiled back at him. I knew I had to mention about the Angel of Music to him.

"Raoul, do u remember when my father said, 'When I'm in heaven, I will send the Angel of Music to you'," I asked him.

"Yes Brie, I do remember."

I sadly smiled at him and said, "Well, he died Raoul, and Christine and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh no doubt of it."

We both laughed together. I remembered Raoul and Christine talking and hugging earlier.

"I saw you with Christine earlier," I said with a smirk on my face. I giggled when I saw him lower his eyes and had a small blush on his cheek. "You still have feeling don't you?"

Raoul looked back at me and smiled.

"Of course I do. I love you both. Anyways, you, Christine, and I will go to supper," he said.

He stood up and headed towards the door. My smile dropped immediately as I realized Christine and I can't go with Raoul. Erik would be pissed.

"Um Raoul, I don't think that's a good idea," I answered nervously.

Raoul looked at me suspiciously and ask, "Why is that?"

"Um… Well the Angel of Music is very, and I mean VERY strict," I said trying to convince him.

Raoul laughed thinking I was joking. "I shan't keep you up late!"

"Wait Raoul, you need to listen to me," I pleaded as I stood up from my chair.

Raoul didn't listen to me as he said, "You must change. Christine by now is getting ready. I'll get my carriage. Two minutes - Little Lette."

"Raoul, please wait!"

Of course, Raoul was already out of the room. I sighed when I comprehended that there was no way I was talking Raoul out of this. As I walked behind the dressing screen, I was unaware that someone locked the door of the Prima Donna room.

I came behind the dressing screen wearing a red silk dress like pjs, I guess that what it is, and a beautiful white robe. I headed to the chest to pick out a dress to wear for dinner with Christine and Raoul, when a cold breeze swept in. I felt myself shiver from the chilly air and I had goose bumps. I looked to see all the candles in the room were blown out and the smoke from the candles were getting higher then dissolve. My eyes widen when I remember what part of the movie was next… THE MIRROR SCENE! I think I'm going to meet Erik! However, looking around me reminded me what happened in the dressing room back in my time. I was getting a little scared for some reason.

"Oh man, not again," I whispered in fear.

I quickly ran to the door, but I suddenly stopped when I heard an angry voice that came around the room.

_"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_

I gulped and started to shake in fear and excitement. I was excited because Erik was here! Oh my gosh, this dream, if it's a dream, is getting better and better. I was shaking in fear because he sounded furious like he wanted to kill Raoul.

I knew I had to calm him down like Christine did. I closed my eyes and sang the words she sang in the movie._  
_

"_Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen ... stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me ...enter at last, Master!"_

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard his beautiful and angelic voice so soft and smooth answer back to me._  
_  
_"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!"_

As instructed, I looked right at the standing mirror and saw my reflection. I squinted my eyes, but my eyes widen and I gasped when I saw a figure shaping in the mirror. OH MY GOSH, HE'S HERE! HE'S REALLY HERE! Standing right in the mirror was none other than Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

A mist seeped through the mirror and into the Prima Donna room. I was literally bouncing with happiness because I was looking right at him. As I heard the music in my head, I began to sing the next verse.

_"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music hide no longer Come to me strange Angel!"_

I was still smiling and excited! My smile slowly dropped when his voice sang to me the words he said that would put anyone in a trance.

_"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music."_

Like a command, I slowly walked to the mirror. Erik had his hand extended to me to take it. I stopped moving when I heard something behind me. That person was Raoul. I knew Erik locked the door so Raoul couldn't get back in.

Raoul must have heard Erik because he started to panic and he called out, "Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?"

I snapped out of the trance that the Phantom had placed on me. I quickly turned my head to the door where Raoul was jiggling the handle and banging on the door. I was about to answer when I heard Erik's voice again.

"_I am your Angel of Music."_

I gradually turned my head back to the mirror and again, like I had no control, my feet slowly walked to the mirror. My mind once again was slowly drawing a blank when I heard his voice sing to me.

"_Come to me: Angel of Music."_

I was so focused on Erik that I barely heard Raoul pounding on the door calling out, "Brie! Brieanna!"

"_I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music."_

I suddenly stopped right in front of Erik. I raised my hand to take his waiting hand. I was about to touch his hand, but I stopped myself. I looked into his beautiful eyes to see that he was patiently and hoping that I would choose to go with him. I looked back at his hand and took a deep breath. Well, there's no going back now. Making my final decision, I placed my hand into his gloved hand. He cautiously closed his fingers around my hand. I looked back into his eyes to see he looked happy and relieved that I decided to come with him. As he gently pulled me through the mirror, the door to the mirror softly closed behind us, leaving me alone with the Phantom of the Opera.

**And there you have it! I hope you like the chapter! Again PLEASE NICE REVIEWS! Remember, since I'm in college right now, I don't know when I'll be able to update soon. Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	6. Phantom of the Opera!

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the late update and sorry this chapter is short. College has been getting in the way and I'm also doing a play for my final project this semester, which is due next week. I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story. **

**Brie's outfits are on my Polyvore page if you want to look. Don't forget, NICE reviews please and enjoy the chap.**

As Erik kept his cold gloved hand holding my hand and guiding me down a narrow pathway, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked exactly like Gerard Butler in the movie. He had silk black hair, dark blue eyes, and a white half face mask. I snapped out of studying him when he looked back at me. As he looked into my eyes, my heart melted. He had his signature smirk on his face. He turned back and looked down the passage way as we continued to walk.

I can't believe it. Erik is leading me to his lair. This is defiantly a dream come true. We turned to the right and my eyes widen with awe. Now this place looks familiar. We were walking down a long hallway with candelabras in a line, and the candelabras were being held by gold arms. As we started to pass the candelabras, they moved away so we were allowed to pass by. All of the sudden, I heard the opening to the song "Phantom of the Opera," and I could help myself when I started to sing Christine's part of the song.

"_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."  
_

While I was singing, using his free hand, he grabbed one of the lit torches and we started to walk down a spiral staircase. I looked ahead of us to see at the bottom of the staircase was a beautiful black horse. I remembered his name was Caesar. I was a little nervous about riding the horse. It's been forever since I rode a horse. The last time I rode a horse, I nearly fell off. Erik must have sensed that I was scared because what he did next surprised me. To calm myself down, he rubbed his thumb over my hand in a circular motion. I looked up at him with a surprise look as he smirked back at me. My heart nearly leaped out when he sang the next verse.

_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_

As we walked closer to Caesar, I instantly looked behind us to see how far we walked; and let me tell you, we were far from the Prima Donna Dressing Room. When we reached Caesar, I released Erik's hand and walked slowly to the horse. The horse turns its head towards me and I could see my reflection through his eyes. I slowly raised my hand to his head started to pet the horse. I smiled as I felt Caesar nudged his head into my hand.

"I believe he likes you," I heard Erik say.

I looked back at Erik to see him place the torch in a holder on the wall before walking back to me. I turned back to Caesar and continued to pet him.

"I use to go horseback riding, but it's been so long ago," I said.

I was paying too much attention to the horse that I didn't realize that Erik was walking right behind me. I suddenly stiffen when I felt two hands placed around my waist. I gasped when I was suddenly lifted and placed on Caesar's saddle. I tightly gripped the front of the saddle so I wouldn't slip off. I was freaking out a little bit as Erik began to pull on the horse's reins. I mean, give me a break. I never rode side-saddle before in my entire life.

Suddenly we stopped at an underground river system and at the edge of the river waiting for us was a black gondola with two lanterns that were hanging off the front and back of the gondola. I was smiling when I saw THE actual gondola from the movie right in front of me. I looked back at Erik as he walked up to me. He grabbed my waist and helped me off of Caesar. He took my hand again as we walked to the gondola. Erik slowly helped me into the small boat before he stepped into it himself. I have to contain my fan girl scream as I felt the gondola begin to move forward. I slowly looked behind me to see Erik standing behind me all mighty and tall. He was holding a long black pole to help him push the gondola forward. I suddenly heard the next verse of the song coming up.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear._" I sang as I continued to look forward. _ "I am the mask you wear…"_

_"It's me they hear ..." _sang Erik.

_"Your/__**My**__ spirit and my/__**your**__ voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my/__**your**__ mind,"_ We both sang together.

As we sang the song, we were passing some strange stone carvings that had faces on them. Some of the faces were happy but some of the faces were mad. I looked ahead of us to see a giant iron gate. My eyes widen when I realized we are close to his home.

_"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera."_

I stared to sing the vocals as we got closer to the gate. I nearly gasped when the curtains behind the gate were pulled back and the gate slowly rose up.

"Sing, my Angel of Music," I heard Erik commanded me.

I continued to sing as the gondola continued to move forward. Suddenly, large candelabras began to ascend from the water, already light. I still wonder how they are already light when they just came out of the water.

"Sing, my Angel. Sing for me."

As the gondola was approaching closer to his lair, I looked around his home to see a huge organ, papers scattered around, candles light everywhere, pictures and painting and more. His home was beautiful, just like in the movie.

I suddenly hit the highest note of the song when I heard Erik commanded very loudly, "Sing, my Angel. SING FOR ME!"

I stopped singing to catch my breath. I slowly looked up again to gaze around me. I couldn't believe it, I AM ACTUALLY IN THE PHANTOM'S LAIR! Oh man, this is a dream come true!

**And there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. OH AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Grapejuice101**


	7. Music of the Night

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the late update. College has been really tough and time consuming, but it is now over for this semester and I am with my family for Christmas Break. I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story. **

**Brie's outfits are on my Polyvore page if you want to look. Don't forget, review please and enjoy the chap. ****Also, I don't own anything except my OC Brie.**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized I was actually in the Phantom's Lair. It looked exactly like the movie. Most Phangirls would probably scream or faint if they actually saw this, but I was holding onto the gondola so I wouldn't faint from excitement. I looked away from the magnificent room to see Erik jump out of the gondola and walk into his wonderful place of music. As I still sat in the gondola, Erik grabbed the shoulders of his black cape and pulled it off of him. He twirled the cape around his body before he dropped it on the ground. He slowly turned around to look at me. My heart swelled with joy when I heard him sing again.

"_I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music..."_

As he continued to sing, I continued to look around his lair. He walked to the organ and he turned his back away from me as he sang the next verse.

_"You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone."_ He turned back to me to look at me. _"Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music... my music..."_

My smile dropped when I heard him. No, he must be mistaken. He was supposed to sing this to Christine, not me. I felt like I was taking Christine's part in the Musical/Movie. And besides, when has he heard me sing? The only time I sang here was in the opera Hannibal and the song Think of Me. My thoughts were interrupted when Erik's eyes bore right into mine. I felt so numb, like I was going back into his trance. He slowly walked towards me. I nearly leaped with joy when Erik started to sing another favorite song of mine.

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…" _

He stood where I was and held out his hand for me to take. I slowly stood up from the gondola and I grasped his waiting hand. I stepped out of the gondola and slowly followed Erik without breaking eye contact with him. He beckoned me with his finger to follow him as he slowly walked backwards.

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender."_

I looked around the lair when I felt something soft touch my check. My eyes widen when I realized it was his gloved hand. His smooth gloved hand turned my face back towards his.

"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day, Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light…"_

I looked down and saw a small replica of the Opera House's stage and on the center of the stage was a small statue of myself in the "Think of Me" dress. I looked back up at Erik as he slowly released my hand and sang,_"__and listen to the music of the night..."_

He walked back to the organ and looked back at me.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!"_

I closed my eyes as he commanded and listened to his sweat, tenor voice. I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart felt like it was going to burst.

"_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!" _

I slowly opened my eyes and stared right into his eyes again. He smiled at me as he slowly walked down to me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"_And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

He held out his hand to me again and I slowly walked up to him and softly grasped his hand.

_"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you."_

He pulled me closer to him and our faces were inches of touching each other. I felt a slight flush covering my face as I looked down at my slippers. Erik placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to his. He had his signature smirk on his face. He let go of my hand and walked around me. I still followed him with my eyes as I stood in place like a statue.

"_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night."_

He was now walking through a row of lighted candles. Because the candles were very bright, you could see half of his face exposed and shown. I smiled at him causing his smirk to grow bigger.

_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_

He walked back to me and again was inches away from me. He slowly raised his hand towards my face and softly stroked my check. In his eyes I saw a glimpse of hope and joy.

"_Only then can you belong… to me."_

He held my hands before he slowly turned me around and had my back to his chest. I felt like I was in heaven now.

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!"_

His delicate hands leisurely traveled down my waist, hips, and he creased my stomach. I closed my eyes and laid my head onto his shoulder. He grasped my hand and held it to his bare check for me to touch it.

"_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!"_

I slowly turned around and stared at Erik. There was longing in his eyes.

"_Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write."_

He took both my hands again and slowly pulled me as we walked.

"_The power of the music of the night."_

We suddenly stopped walking and we were standing in front of a small room. Erik pulled the curtains away and he nodded his head indicating me to look inside. I gave him a curious look before I slowly walked forward to see what was inside the room. I gasped when I realized what I was looking at. Inside that small room was a mannequin wearing a wedding dress. What surprised me the most was that the mannequin looked exactly like me, not Christine…ME! How is that even possible! I remembered in the movie, Christine fainted when she saw the mannequin. I knew I would never get an opportunity like this ever again. I smirked to myself and I pretended to faint.

As predicted, Erik caught me before I fell to the ground. He lifted me up in his arms and held me closely into his chest. I felt Erik walking and not before long I felt my back and head hit something soft and warm. I knew I was laying in the swan bed. It took all my power not to open my eyes. I was so tempted to move or open my eyes when I felt Erik's gloved finger crease my jaw and his hot breath hit my check.

_"You alone can make my song take flight… Help me make the music…of the night"_

The moment I knew Erik was not in the room, I heard the sound of the organ playing. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was laying on the swan bed and a lacey black curtain was around the bed and me. I smiled before I laid back down. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. THIS WAS THE BEST DAY/DREAM EVER!

**And there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Grapejuice101**


	8. Where Are You Brie!

**Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I know it's been so long since I last updated. I had a HUGE writers block with this chapter. College is really killing me right now and I have a HUGE theater production that's coming up soon. I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****DreamonAlina**, **AnaDona,** **and ****JMsoccer35** **for helping me with this chapter. ****Don't forget to review and look up my Polyvore to see what clothes Brie is wearing. As for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Brie.**

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Raoul was happy to see his childhood friends Christine and Brieanna again. He had just invited Christine to dinner with Brie and him. At first Christine was about to decline. The reason why is because of her fear that her Angel wouldn't be happy with her and Brie leaving with Raoul. However, after Raoul convinced her, she said yes. While Christine was getting ready, Raoul decided to go back to see if Brie was coming. He turned the door knob to open it, but alas it was locked. All of a sudden, he heard something behind the door.

"_I am your Angel of Music; Come to me Angel of Music."_

Raoul heard a man's voice loud and clear behind Brie's doors. He was on startled when he realized that someone was in the room with Brie.

"Whose voice is that? Who is that in there?" Raoul called out.

He kept on hearing the mysterious man's voice and he suddenly panicked when he thought Brie was endangered. He pulled the door knob to try to open it, but it still wouldn't work.

"_I am your Angel of Music; Come to me Angel of Music."_

Raoul started to bang on the door as he called out, "Brie! Brieanna!"

All of a sudden, the sounds stopped and he couldn't hear anything. No Brie, no mysterious man's voice. He suddenly became scared and started to bang on the door even harder.

"Brieanna, open this door!"

He was about to knock on the door again, when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around quickly to see Madame Giry standing right behind him.

"Monsieur de Chagny, may I ask what you are doing," asked Giry.

Even though Raoul was still worried, he was grateful that Madame Giry was here.

"Madame Giry, something has happened to Brieanna. Someone was in there," said Raoul.

Raoul was hoping Madame Giry would find a way to open the door for him, but his heart dropped when he heard what she said next.

"I'm sure everything is alright."

His mouth dropped wide open. How can she say that? One of her ballet girls and his friend might be in trouble.

"But I heard a man's voice in there and the door is locked," screamed Raoul.

Madame Giry just smiled at Raoul and said to him, "I can assure you Brieanna is fine. I'm sure Brieanna is exhausted from her performance today." However, Madame Giry knew that the Phantom took Brie away, but she didn't want Raoul to worry or make a scene about it. "Now you must hurry, Miss Christine is waiting for you at the carriage."

Raoul looked back at the Prima Donna doors as he said, "But Brieanna…"

"I will make sure she is perfectly safe and I'll let you know if anything happens. Now please, you don't want to make Christine wait."

Raoul really wanted to make sure Brie was ok, but he didn't want Christine to worry or to think he stood her up. He was sure he heard a voice behind those doors, but he might have just imagined it.

He sighed as he said, "Very well, but I will be back tomorrow morning to see her."

"Of course Monsieur."

As Raoul walked away to go to the carriage, Madame Giry slowly took out a key and unlocked the Prima Donna doors. She opened it to see all the candles were out and that Brieanna was certainly not in the room. She looked at the mirror and silently prayed that Brieanna would be safe and Erik knows what he was doing. She slowly closed the door and walked away.

Around 30 minutes later, Madame Giry's blonde hair daughter Meg walked up to the Prima Donna's door. She saw Christine and Raoul leaving for dinner, but she was surprised that Brie wasn't with them. Christine did say to her that Brie was coming to dinner with them. Meg was starting to get a little worried about her friend Brie.

Meg knocked on the door very softly before calling out, "Brie? Brieanna?"

She opened the door to see that Brie wasn't there. As she walked into the room, she noticed a red rose lying on a table. When she picked the rose up, she suddenly felt a cold breeze hit her back. She slowly turned around to see the standing mirror was slightly opened. She was in shock to see this discovery. Being as curious as she was, she slowly walked to the mirror and opened it wider. Her eyes widen when she saw behind the mirror was a secret passage way. Meg gasped as she suddenly dropped the rose and it fell down to the floor. Without even thinking, Meg began to walk into the passage way.

As she continued to walk down the passage way, she was wondering if this was where Brie was. Maybe Brie found this passage way and decided to see where it lead too. Meg thought she felt something touched her foot. As she looked down, she made a tiny scream of fright to see there were rats near her feet. She tried to ignore the little creatures as she continued to walk farther.

Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder. She gasped as she turned around to see it was her mother, Madame Giry.

"Mama, what are you-"

"Come with me right now," said Madame Giry as she grabbed her daughter's hand and began to pull her back the way Meg came.

As they exited the mirror, Meg turned to her mother and asked, "Mama, what was that and how did you find me?"

"We will discuss this later. Right now, you need to get some sleep," said Madame Giry.

Not wanting to argue with her mother, Meg nodded her head and headed back to the dormitories. When Meg was at the dormitories, she wasn't surprised to see Joseph Buquet there. He always sneaks into the girls' dormitories to either flirt or scare them. Tonight, he decided to tell them of the tale of the Phantom. He spun around, holding a wool blanket around his shoulders like a cape. He growled and sneered at the girls, causing them to jump and scream and also laugh at the same time. Meg rolled her eyes when she heard Buquet starting his tale.

"_Like yellow parchment is his skin ... A great black hole served as the nose that never grew ... You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso," _sang Buquet.

He held up a noose made of coarse rope, causing most of the ballet girls to gasp. As one of the girls tried to pass him, Buquet wrapped the rope around her waist and pulled her against him. The girl gasped but then she started to giggle. Meg started to feel sick to her stomach when she saw Buquet was grinning and began to playfully growl, pretending to go after the girl's neck.

Her eyes widen when Meg saw Madame Giry walk over and she yanked the rope away from Buquet. Madame Giry then sent the girl who Buquet lassoed off to her bed.

"_Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise," _sang Madame Giry. She turned to Buquet with and stern look on her face. _"Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue!"_ She slapped him in the face causing several girls to gasp. Madame Giry suddenly placed the noose around his neck "_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"_

She quickly slid the noose up, but Buquet's hand stops it from choking him. Madame Giry turned to the girls and told them to go to bed at once. As Madame Giry escorted Buquet out of the dormitories, Meg hoped that Brie would be alright and be back soon.

**And there you have it! ****I don't know when I'll be able to update, but it will be soon… hopefully lol. Don't forget to review and until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	9. What Have I Done?

**Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I know it's been a couple of months since I last updated. I just finished my college exams and summer is coming up soon! I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. I want to thank **_**Nymartian**_** and **_**seasidewriter1**_** for helping me with this chapter! I really appreciate all the help and ideas you gave me.**

**Also, I have a poll up right now and I need your help. Right now I am currently writing 3 Fanfiction stories and that's becoming too much for me right now. I'm trying really hard to update all of them quickly but it's not working. So on my poll; it says "Which story do you want me to finish first while the others are on hold?" Please take the poll for me so I can figure out which story do I finish first. The results will be up next week so please vote!**

**Also, if you can't review this chapter, it's because I replaced the author's note with this chapter. If you can't review, then try reviewing as a guest reviewer.**

**Don't forget to review and look up my Polyvore to see what clothes Brie is wearing. As for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Brie.**

_I was with my parents and Amber in the park as we were walking to a local theater to see "Shakespeare in the Park." It's been a tradition that we get to see "Shakespeare in the Park" once a year and I was so glad Amber's parents allowed her to come with us._

"_Oh man, I so can't wait! I wonder if we'll see 'Romeo and Juliet'… Oh, or maybe we'll see '__Much Ado about Nothing.' I've always wanted to see that play," said Amber._

_I laughed at my best friend's excitement. This is just what I wanted; spending time with my family and my best friend. Not worrying about Megan or the musical; just having fun with the people I love._

"_Come on girls, the show is about to start," I heard my dad call out._

_My mom smiled at us as she said to us, "We have to hurry, if we don't want to be late and get good seats."_

_Amber ran ahead of me to catch up with my parents. I was about to run too, when the wind picked up and my hat blew off of my head. I turned around and ran after my hat. I had to get it back because it was one of my favorite hat's my grandma gave me for my birthday._

_When I finally ran over and picked up my hat, I noticed that the wind had started to pick up and the bright blue sky had turned to black. I held onto my hat and ran over to where Amber and my parents were. I did not want to get rained on since it looked like a storm was coming up. _

_As I ran to where they were, I immediately stopped and screamed. I was looking at a horrible site. Right in front of me were my parents, hanging dead from a tree with a rope around their necks and Amber, at the base of the tree, laying dead covered up in blood. _

_No, they can't be dead! This is not real!_

_As I backed away in complete shock, tears covering my cheeks, I felt a loss of breath as I felt the body of another behind me. A man's chest. Before I could look take a glance at him, he held me tightly to him, as I felt his lips on my ear. _

_My heart pumped in fear as he whispered, "You belong to me."_

I opened my eyes and gasped for air. Realization hit me that it was only a nightmare; Amber and my parents were not dead. I was still shaking like I could still see them dying again.

I took a deep breath and looked around me. I thought I was going to see that I was in my bedroom, but that wasn't the case. My eyes widen when I saw I was really in the swan room in the Phantom of the Opera. So everything that happened was real and I wasn't dreaming it.

I heard a smoothing melody and I turned to see it was the monkey music box that was playing. I recognized the song "Masquerade." I looked around to see the swan bed was surrounded by a lacey black curtain. I pulled the cord to see the curtain raise up. When the music box stopped playing, I heard some beautiful music coming outside of the room. I knew the phantom was playing his organ.

I was about to walk out of the room when a thought came to my mind. This is the part when Christine rips off Erik's mask. I don't want to make that same mistake she did… but will it change everything if I don't pull the mask off? And what about that nightmare; I'm still creped out about it. Was it a warning or was it just a stupid nightmare? What the hell am I going to do?

I took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the swan room. Looking around me, I saw the magnificent lair of the Phantom's. I turned to my right to see Erik playing a beautiful melody on the organ. The music felt like it was soothing me, which helped since I was still scared from the nightmare. I cleared my throat to alert Erik that I was behind him.

My heart started to beat really fast when the music came to a stop. Erik slowly turned his head and stared right into my eyes.

"Good morning Brieanna," Erik said sweetly.

I looked down at my feet as I said softly, "Good morning Er- good morning sir."

I can't believe I almost called him by his first name. Thank God however he didn't hear my slip up. I was still shaken from the nightmare and the fact that I was talking to THE Phantom of the Opera. I still could not look up at him to see his face.

"I hope you had a pleasant sleep," I heard him say.

"Hmm… oh yes… pleasant sleep," I mumbled as I continued to look down at my feet.

There was a slight pause before Erik asked me, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course."

I didn't even realize that Erik stood up and walked up to me. My eyes widen when I saw a pair of black shoes right in front of me and a black gloved hand softly grasped my chine and lifted my face up. I stared right into his eyes only to see concern and not murderous.

"Brieanna, please tell me what's wrong," he asked me tenderly.

I sighed as I said to him, "It's nothing; I just had a nightmare last night. Please don't worry about it."

Erik smiled at me before saying, "Very well, just remember that nothing will harm you; I promise you that."

I beamed up at him. "Thank you. What was that song you were playing?"

Erik looked at his music sheet that was on the organ and answered, "It's just a melody that came to me."

"It's very beautiful," I said softly.

Erik looked back at me and smiled as a way to say thank you. We didn't say anything; we just looked into each other's eyes. I stood right there, staring up at his half-masked face. I have to keep to the plot... I have to do this; I don't want to, but I have to take the mask off… but I couldn't just rip it off like Christine usually did. He was so kind, assuring me that I was safe. But that nightmare still haunts me. I raised my slightly shaking hands to his face and rested him on the lower halves of his cheeks. His eyes met mine, looking slightly confused as I did so; he wasn't used to being touched. He slowly closed his eyes when he felt my hands on his checks. My left thumb slid to the edge of the mask and my breath hitched. I had to...

Curving my thumb inward, I began to pull away the mask from the side of his face as slowly as I could. As I was about to pull the mask fully away, Erik's eyes popped wide open with shock and horror. I gasped as I suddenly was pushed to the ground still holding onto the mask. I realized that I might have made the biggest mistake of my life. Fear suddenly crept up to me when I looked at Erik. He was steaming mad as he covered his side of his face with his hand.

"_Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon - is this what you wanted to see,"_ he cried out as he marched over and ripped the canvas covered mirror to see his reflection.

I couldn't see it but I could tell he was looking at his monstrous face. I didn't know why I couldn't see his face but I knew it was just like it in the movie. I was shaking in fear as my nightmare kept on replaying inside my head. I want to go home; I want to be with my parents and Amber. I felt like I had just woken up the beast inside of Erik. He covered his face again with his hand and turned to look at me.

"_Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper - now you cannot ever be free" _He cried out.

I closed my eyes as tears slowly slide down my red checks. I heard one of the candle stands crashing down to the floor. I knew Erik threw the candle stand down with frustration.

"_Damn you ... Curse you ..."_

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard the next line Erik was singing. He slowly walked to the mannequin that looked like me as he softly touched it like the mannequin was real.

"_Stranger than you dreamt it - can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in bell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly... secretly..."_

Erik gradually turned to look at me to see I was still holding his mask. He walked up to me and knelt in front of me and looked right into my eyes.

"_But, Brieanna... Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this... repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly... secretly..."_ he sang softly. "Oh, Brieanna…"

I looked at the mask and I slowly gave it back to him. As he grabbed the mask, I looked down with shame of what I did. I really messed up big time. I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came to my head.

"I'm so sorry."

Erik looked back at me in shock and whispered, "What did you say?"

My eyes looked right into his as I said, "I shouldn't have taken the mask from you. I was so stupid and I wasn't thinking straight. You were so kind to me and I really messed up. I hope you can forgive me?"

Erik didn't say anything as he continued to stare at me. I was getting nervous because I didn't know what he was thinking. Will he forgive me or will his not and hate me?

Erik held his hand out for me as he said in a low voice, "Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

I nodded my head as I took his hand and he led me down to the gondola. We didn't say anything to each other as he rowed the gondola up the water. I still felt guilty for what I have done. I knew I needed to follow the plot, but is it wrong that I didn't want to make the same mistake Christine did? I lowered my head when I realized I am following what Christine did and I might have made it worse. As we finally reached the Prima Donna Dressing Room, he opened the mirror and allowed me to pass him. Before he could leave, I stopped him.

"What is your name," I asked him.

Erik looked at me in shock like this is the first time anyone asked him that question. It would be easier to call him by his first name instead of calling him Phantom or Angel of Music.

He looked right back at me as he said, "Erik… My name is Erik."

He didn't even wait for a reply or a reaction from me as he slowly closed the mirror door leaving me alone in the Prima Donna room.

I smiled softly as I whispered in the dark, "Erik."

**And there you have it! Don't forget to vote on the poll and to review. Remember, if you can't review because it said you already reviewed the chap, and then just review as a guest. Until next time.**

**-Grapejuice101**


End file.
